


Canto e magia

by LaraDAmore



Series: Cuori sbagliati [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canto e magia.</p>
<p>Un velo di colpa veste la mia coscienza, ma ne tollero l’invadenza.<br/>Talvolta, il mio sacro compito reclama piccoli e grandi sacrifici.<br/>Talvolta, la mia onestà deve essere messa da parte in un invisibile cassetto del cuore.<br/>Perché prima di essere una madre, io sono la regina del glorioso regno di Asgard e, in vece del mio consorte, non posso certo permettermi di mostrarmi provata e assente al cospetto dei miei sudditi. Spetta a me, in sua assenza, recarmi nella sala di Hliðskjálf, l’alto trono in cui la sua figura altera, quella del Padre degli dei, è solita presiedere sui nove mondi.<br/>Intono la mistica melodia e l’ignaro avvinto mugugna una timida protesta, per poi assopirsi a sortilegio compiuto.<br/>‹‹ Perdona tua madre, Thor. Perdonami. ›› Gli sussurro, respirando il suo profumo, così simile al mio.<br/>Prima di congedarmi da lui, mi attardo a osservarlo raggomitolarsi nel letto, ascolto il respiro regolare chiudendogli con dolcezza le labbra dischiuse, adagio le piccole mani tenute in custodia, sulle calde coperte che poi riassetto premurosamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canto e magia

**_Canto e magia_ **

  
  


 

 

 

**_C_** anto e magia.  
Nelle ultime sere ho ricorso spesso a questa pratica per acquietare l’animo di mio figlio e condurlo a un sonno sereno; lo ammetto con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
L’assenza del padre da lunghe settimane vanifica gli effetti benefici delle favole preferite e delle carezze tra i morbidi ricci di sole e quando quei grandi occhi blu non intendono lasciarmi andare, allora ricorro all’invisibile culla d’incanto, baciandogli le guance paffute a rito avvenuto.  
E anche questa sera mi ritrovo qui, seduta accanto a lui, con le sue piccole mani tra le mie e la grande tentazione di dosare incantesimi e amore materno, per placare un figlio di due anni appena, reo di aver bisogno di attenzione e affetto. Vorrei dedicargli ancora del tempo, ma sono troppo spossata da una lunga giornata di etichette di corte e delicate questioni politiche per assecondarlo ancora.  
Così lo inganno anche oggi, spegnendo nel piccolo corpicino la sua fame di me.

Canto e magia.

Un velo di colpa veste la mia coscienza, ma ne tollero l’invadenza.  
Talvolta, il mio sacro compito reclama piccoli e grandi sacrifici.  
Talvolta, la mia onestà deve essere messa da parte in un invisibile cassetto del cuore.  
Perché prima di essere una madre, io sono la regina del glorioso regno di Asgard e, in vece del mio consorte, non posso certo permettermi di mostrarmi provata e assente al cospetto dei miei sudditi. Spetta a me, in sua assenza, recarmi nella sala di Hliðskjálf, l’alto trono in cui la sua figura altera, quella del Padre degli dei, è solita presiedere sui nove mondi.  
Intono la mistica melodia e l’ignaro avvinto mugugna una timida protesta, per poi assopirsi a sortilegio compiuto.  
‹‹ Perdona tua madre, Thor. Perdonami. ›› Gli sussurro, respirando il suo profumo, così simile al mio.  
Prima di congedarmi da lui, mi attardo a osservarlo raggomitolarsi nel letto, ascolto il respiro regolare chiudendogli con dolcezza le labbra dischiuse, adagio le piccole mani tenute in custodia, sulle calde coperte che poi riassetto premurosamente.

Sollevo il bordo della mia sottana così da dileguarmi in silenzio, al mio passaggio, spengo la fiammella di una candela sopra il piccolo comodino in un soffio e mi muovo nella penombra, verso la porta che, con mia grande sorpresa, trovo socchiusa.  
Il mio cuore perde un battito quando nella stanza si addentra la figura possente di un uomo, avvolta in un lungo mantello logorato dalle intemperie. Prima che io possa abbandonarmi a un urlo strozzato di terrore, solleva il capo e mi mostra il suo volto segnato dalla stanchezza ma rassicurante, accennando un mezzo sorriso quando infine lo riconosco.

‹‹ Sei tornato! ›› Riesco a dire con la voce che si spezza, tanta è la commozione.  
‹‹ Sì, mia amata. ›› Mi risponde lui, altrettanto emozionato.  
La voce roca del mio sposo è un lieve bisbiglio nell’oscurità, ma è assordante dentro al mio petto. Stavo attendendo di udirla con tutto il mio amore sincero di donna, prima ancora di quello fedele e forte della sua regina.

Ed eccolo, il mio consorte. Il mio re. È tornato da me, pallido e spossato, con qualche fiocco di neve tra i capelli argentati a rammentarmi il lungo viaggio in cui, con pochi e fedeli soldati al seguito, si è ostinato a intraprendere tra le desolanti lande di ghiaccio di Jötunheimr, terra a noi ostile, patria dei feroci Jotnar.  
Seppure mi costringa a non crollare in un pianto liberatorio, il patimento provato per l’eternità trascorsa dalla nostra separazione mi sfugge dalle labbra in sommessi singulti. Il mio consorte, Odino, posa su di me uno sguardo affranto e io, spronata dall’intensità racchiusa in quel frammento di cielo, allargo le braccia per accogliere parte del suo tormento. Egli però abbassa lo sguardo e rifiuta il mio gesto, non mi sfiora nemmeno, una reazione che mi scatena un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Mi domando perché mai mi respinga. Cosa lo turba a tal punto da ricusare una compagna di vita, da sempre in grado di condividere gioie e dolori?  
La risposta ai miei quesiti non tarda molto a giungere, ma in un modo per me del tutto sconvolgente. È sì una voce a consegnarmela, ma non quella di lui; è un vagito infantile che attraversa la spessa lana del suo mantello, piccolo suono che mi folgora la ragione e mi lascia in balia del caos.

 

**_F_** erma e zitta, mi limito a fissare il suo petto, fonte di quell’incredibile suono.  
Lui, visibilmente a disagio, porta una mano tremante ad aprire il mantello al mio cospetto con estenuante lentezza e io, incredula e spaventata, sento la tensione scorrermi nelle vene e avvelenarmi il sangue di rabbia, mentre quel tessuto purpureo si apre a sipario a rivelarmi l’arcano.  
La fonte di quei piccoli richiami sempre più disperati è un insieme di stracci, un piccolo fagotto di tela premuto contro il suo torace, sostenuto dall’altra mano finora celata alla mia vista. Lo vedo muoversi, agitarsi, fino a quando un braccio minuto dall’insolito incarnato blu sfugge da quelle misere coperte, in cerca del petto del suo protettore. Soddisfatto del contatto, volge il faccino verso di me per puntarmi contro due grandi occhi scarlatti. Un neonato, un piccolo jotun, che stremato e bisognoso di affetto scoppia in un pianto disperato e risveglia in me la lucidità assopita dallo sconcerto.

‹‹ Era imprigionato in una spessa teca di ghiaccio, abbandonato a se stesso: non potevo abbandonarlo. ›› Farfuglia quello che, in questo momento, fatico a definire il mio compagno, intento a cullare tra le braccia il frutto di un grembo certamente non mio.  
Chi lo vedesse in questo momento direbbe sia spronato da un istintiva compassione verso una creatura indifesa, ma io so bene il motivo di tanta premura.  
‹‹ Così, dopo tutti questi anni di vana ricerca, l’hai trovato. ›› Dichiaro atona, indifferente di fronte a tanta paura racchiusa tra le lacrime di quell’essere.  
‹‹ Frigga, ti prego, cerca di capire, ›› mi interrompe seccato lui, incapace però di sostenere il mio sguardo accusatore per più di qualche istante, ‹‹ non potevo lasciarlo per sempre in bilico tra la vita e la morte. Io sono suo padre, ti piaccia oppure no. ››  
‹‹ Ma io non sono la madre! La sua presenza in questo palazzo offende la mia dignità! ›› Sbotto avvilita, arretrando di qualche passo quando lo vedo incedere verso di me.  
‹‹ Allora non ti conoscevo, mia amata! Allora ero un guerriero giovane e ambizioso che si nutriva di guerra e lussuria, raccolte in abbondanza tra le terre glaciali di Jötunheimr. Allora, Laufey non era ancora il re dei Jotnar, era un avversario forte e leale, ben diverso da quel mostro spietato che poi è diventato col tempo. Inseminare il suo ventre è stato il folle errore di una notte di debolezza. ›› Mi rammenta, l’illuso. Come se potessi mai dimenticare un tale segreto, confidatomi il giorno seguente alle nostre nozze.  
‹‹ Non devo pagare io i tuoi errori! Non lo accetto! E non osare biasimarmi per questo, semmai la blasfema creatura che l’ha dato alla luce di quei ghiacci, priva di amore e pietà per la sua stessa progenie! ››  
Nel ribattergli d’istinto non mi rendo nemmeno conto di aver gridato e, a causa mia, non solo il neonato rafforza i vagiti, ma anche Thor si risveglia, chiamandomi a gran voce.  
‹‹ Madre! Madre! ›› Ripete con voce impastata, in un tono così impaurito da straziarmi il cuore.  
‹‹ Vattene da questa stanza e porta via quel piccolo mostro! ›› Ordino a un padre troppo egoista per comprendere la situazione, prima di precipitarmi al capezzale del nostro unico figlio.  
Consolo Thor con carezze gentili e rassicuranti, vegliandolo fino a quando i suoi occhi non si lasciano vincere dalla stanchezza.  
Non appena si addormenta, Odino mi afferra un braccio, obbligandomi con modi sgarbati a rialzarmi dal capezzale. Costretta contro la mia volontà, i miei occhi pregni di risentimento scivolano dal suo volto addolorato a quello disperato del piccolo innocente stretto a lui, dove si soffermano per istanti che profumano di eternità.  
Mi accorgo solo in un secondo momento che il bimbo ha smesso di piangere, assorta dal suo sguardo incuriosito che a sua volta mi rivolge. Non avrei voluto, ma il mio cuore ha ritmato d’affetto alla nascita di un suo sorriso spontaneo, cambiando per sempre il nostro destino. Quel sorriso mi ha parlato, mi ha sussurrato dolcezza, sincerità, amore.  
Un suo sorriso è stato capace di cancellare la rabbia e la frustrazione di una regina in lotta per il proprio onore, ha destato nella donna l’istinto materno ancora radicato nel suo seno.  
Non mi rendo nemmeno conto di avvicinarmi, un passo dopo l’altro, tanto sono stregata da quel primo legame con il piccolo jotun.

‹‹ Come l’hai chiamato? ›› Chiedo a Odino, quando le mie dita timidamente sfiorano la fronte del neonato.  
‹‹ Pensavo a Loki, ma puoi scegliere un altro nome, se non ti sembra adatto. ›› Si affretta a rispondermi, con una deferenza che mi suscita una sommessa risata.  
‹‹ No, è perfetto. Loki suona bene. ››  
E senza il bisogno di insistere oltre, il piccolo jotun è già tra le mie mani, con il viso contro al mio petto infiammato di un amore irrazionale per lui.  
‹‹ Mai Loki dovrà sapere di non essere asgardiano. Mai dovrà scoprire la verità su di te e su Laufey. Prometti. ›› Mi accerto e lui prontamente annuisce, ingannandoci a vicenda con un giuramento insufficiente a fermare il corso del fato. Curvo e caracollante, Odino mi precede nell’abbandonare la stanza, socchiudendo la porta dietro di sé e io, occhi negli occhi con il figlio appena accolto nel cuore, scelgo di rimanere nel silenzio di quell’ambiente ancora per un po’.

‹‹ Hai uno sguardo troppo sincero, Loki. ›› Gli confido, mentre sfumo il rosso delle sue iridi in un verde smeraldino e la pelle di una tonalità meno sospetta, tratti somatici più consoni alla nostra stirpe.  
‹‹ Occorrerà che io ti insegni l’arte dell’illusione, prima o poi. ›› Mi riprometto e baciandogli le guance, divenute candide come la neve del suo mondo, mi appresto a intonare la mia melodia incantata per lui.

 

**_C_** anto e magia.  
Talvolta, il mio sacro compito reclama piccoli e grandi sacrifici.  
Talvolta, la mia onestà deve essere messa da parte in un invisibile cassetto del cuore.  
Canto e magia. Illusione e inganno.  
Ma questa volta no, non è solo questo, è un dono di pace per una fragile creatura che intendo crescere e proteggere.

Questa volta è, semplicemente, il mio canto d’amore.

 

 

 

**Spazio dell’Autrice:**

_Avevo un po’ paura di pubblicare questa piccola storia, ma alla fine mi sono armata di coraggio ed eccola qua su efp._   
_Spero gradiate questa prima notte di Loki in casa Odino, creata dalla mia fantasia e grazie comunque a tutti quelli che spenderanno del tempo per leggerla._   
_Lara_

 

 

 

 


End file.
